Colors of the Heart
by Dondeloth
Summary: Porque as cores nascem no final de qualquer coração bondoso.Meus olhos já estão abertos porque nós estamos admirando um ao outro.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kakashi-sensei coisa mais linda da minha vida, pertence sim**

**Legenda: **Sublinhando: fala ao telefone

**Boa leitura!**

**OoOoOoOoO  
**

Presente! Bônus para: FranHyuuga 

As mãos de Deidara pousaram finalmente os pincéis sobre a mesa, repleta de desordem. O loiro esticou os braços e as costas, se sentido extremamente rígido. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia ficado pintando, a mesma tela, mas aquilo era um detalhe insignificante, o que realmente importava era que a tela a sua frente, estava finalmente terminada. E ele a considerava satisfatória, até mesmo para seus rígidos padrões. Seu agente ia ficar extremamente feliz com o novo quadro.

Os olhos argutos percorreram a própria obra de arte numa ânsia avassaladora, memorizando cada mínimo detalhe da paisagem ali retratada. Uma paisagem que o pintor havia guardado em sua memória, na última visita que havia feito a Europa.

Satisfeito por ter completado, mais um trabalho, Deidara deixou o estúdio bagunçado, e rumou em direção a cozinha. Uma das vantagens de se morar na cobertura de um prédio, era que os ambientes eram grandes, arejados e muito bem iluminados, detalhes fundamentais para que ele pudesse pintar dignamente, sem contar da vantagem de não ter nenhum vizinho dos lados, apenas embaixo.

O estado de bagunça na cozinha era igual, ou maior que o restante da casa, mas o loiro não sentia-se incomodado com aquilo, sabia que precisava contratar uma faxineira urgentemente, mas detestava a idéia de ter uma pessoa junto com ele, enquanto estava pintando. Então era melhor acostumar-se com aquela bagunça.

Deidara abriu a porta da geladeira na esperança, de encontrar ali dentro algo, comestível e que ainda estivesse dentro do prazo de validade. Ir ao supermercado comprar mantimentos não era uma de suas atividades favoritas. Exatamente por esse motivo a geladeira estava vazia.

Decepcionado consigo mesmo, o loiro abriu os armários, encontrando todos vazios. Podia detestar ir ao supermercado, mas estava precisando visitá-lo, urgentemente. Olhou pro relógio pendurado na parede, assuntando-se com a hora. Quase sete horas da manhã. Ele havia passado toda a madrugada pintando. Havia ficado sem janta, e já estava na hora do café-da-manhã. Isso explicava a fome grotesca que estava sentindo.

Resignado Deidara rumou para o banheiro, precisava de um banho, então depois iria colocar uma roupa limpa caso houvesse no guarda-roupa, e (ele torcia para que houvesse) e iria em busca de algo para comer. Abriu a ducha, deixando a água extremamente quente escorrer por sobre suas costas, lavou as mãos com vigor para que as manchas de tinta o abandonassem, não obtendo muito sucesso. Enrolou-se logo em seguida, em uma das toalhas que estavam no banheiro. O quarto onde dormia estava como havia deixado; bagunçado. A cama intocada, já que na maioria das vezes ele apenas cochilava nos sofás espalhados pelo apartamento, usando assim todo seu tempo disponível para sua arte.

Deidara vestiu a primeira roupa limpa que encontrou no guarda-roupa, uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camiseta preta amassada. Sabia que não estava muito apresentável, mas pelo menos as roupas estavam limpas. Voltou ao banheiro e soltou o cabelo dourado que lhe caiu graciosamente por sobre os ombros, estava comprido, ele notou enquanto se penteava sem nenhum esmero, precisando de um corte, mas ele também não tinha tempo de pensar naqueles detalhes, prendeu novamente o cabelo, no seu costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo, deixando a franja cair por sobre seu olho direito. O rapaz voltou novamente para seu estúdio, procurando seu casaco costumeiro, e sua carteira, depois de um tempo buscando os objetos naquela bagunça imensa, ele os encontrou e saiu o mais rápido possível do apartamento, estava morrendo de fome. Não trancou a porta do lugar, o que adiantava ele pagar um dos condomínios mais caro da cidade de Nova Iorque, senão podia ter o mínimo de segurança. Além disso, não possuía nada de valor ali dentro, com exceção do seu mais novo quadro, quem nem de longe valeria tanto quanto um Rembrandt*, ou um Monet**, que estavam onde deveriam estar; nos museus de arte.

Deidara desceu pelo elevador, passando pela portaria do prédio, sem cumprimentar ninguém. Não era do tipo de pessoa lá muito sociável. Alcançou a rua, se espantando mais uma vez com o barulho ensurdecedor da cidade. Como alguém em sã consciência podia gostar de toda aquela algazarra? Detestava aquela cidade, mas tinha que convir que era o melhor lugar para se morar no momento. Grandes Galerias de Artes, museus incríveis. Sem contar que era o lugar onde seu agente morava. E ele não era nada sem seu agente.

Caminhou pela calçada com pressa como todas as outras pessoas, o barulho do transito caótico o deixava desnorteado. Ainda não havia escolhido o lugar onde iria comer, ir ao Mcdonalds, àquela hora da manhã parecia ser um ato desesperado demais, até mesmo para ele. O rapaz rodou as avenidas, buscando algo que agradasse seu paladar. Seus olhos percorreram as ruas gravando os detalhes, o sol matinal, batendo e refletindo nas janelas dos enormes arranha-céus, os pontos amarelos que eram os táxis, a mancha verde no meio de todo aquele cinza, que era o Central Park. Deidara podia detestar o caos daquela cidade, mas tinha de lhe tirar o chapéu e reconhecer nela seu charme urbano.

Sem perceber os olhos azuis do loiro, recaíram sobre algo que chamou-lhe a atenção, principalmente do seu paladar. Do outro lado da avenida. Uma simpática cafeteria exibia em suas vitrines bolos, pães, e uma infinidade de rosquinhas. Deidara sentiu seu estomago, convulsionar de fome. Não agüentava mais ficar andando em círculos, como um louco sem entrar em lugar nenhum. Além disso, numa cafeteria tinha café. E isso era um enorme ponto positivo para aquele lugar.

Decidido o rapaz, atravessou a avenida, a passos largos, e abriu a porta de vidro da cafeteria, um pequeno sino dourado soou acima da sua cabeça anunciando sua presença. O aroma delicioso de café feito na hora, chegou até o nariz de Deidara, que achou que tinha escolhido o lugar perfeito para aplacar sua fome. O rapaz então se encaminhou para uma das mesinhas circulares e rústicas que preenchiam todo o ambiente, que não era grande, e também não estava cheio. Tirou o casaco, depois de sentar-se num canto afastado, ali dentro estava quente, o que ajudava que o cheiro no ambiente fosse ainda mais pungente.

Não demorou muito uma garçonete prestativa veio lhe atender. Deidara fez seus pedidos, que incluíam bolos, pães, e uma imensa xícara de café. A garçonete se foi, deixando-o sozinho, observando o lugar. O olho extremamente azul sem a franja dourada por cima, correu o ambiente sem pressa, o loiro gostou das cores forte usadas ali dentro, que ornavam perfeitamente com a textura das toalhas usadas sobre as mesas. Estava simplesmente ali sentado divagando, quando a viu pela primeira vez.

Ela se aproximou carregando na mão direita uma bandeja prateada, vestia-se como todas as outras garçonetes, mas ela se destacava, como se uma aura a envolvesse. O cabelo estava preso no alto da cabeça num rabo-de-cavalo, a franja era reta e emoldurava olhos brancos, pálidos, sem cor alguma. Seu rosto era delicado, feminino, sua boca pequena e graciosa, seu nariz meio aquilino, tinha um jeito aristocrático, que combinava com ela. Tudo nela parecia perfeito, nas proporções certas. Como se ela tivesse sido feita sobre encomenda, seguindo padrões rígidos de forma. Não era um rosto que se via em qualquer lugar. Era um rosto que merecia ser retratado, de varias formas e por diversos ângulos. Deidara sentiu os dedos formigarem mediante a vontade de começar a rabiscar, um rascunho ali mesmo do rosto daquela mulher. Ficou irritado quando lembrou-se que seu caderno de rascunhos, ficará no apartamento, dentro daquela bagunça.

Enquanto isso, a moça de olhos sem cores, transitava em sua frente o encantando. Ele já havia retratado pessoas antes. Algumas vezes por dinheiro, outras vezes por diversão. Mas nunca havia sentido aquela vontade avassaladora de retratar alguém como sentia, olhando para ela. A moça deu alguns passos, aproximando-se da mesa em que ele estava. Por alguns instantes, os olhos do loiro ficaram presos, naqueles olhos sem cores.

- Senhor? – perguntou a moça na frente de Deidara – precisa de alguma coisa?

O loiro voltou ao normal, notando que ela havia percebido que ele a estava observando.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou Deidara rapidamente.

Ela demorou a responder, o loiro percebeu as alvas mãos se fecharem com força sobre a bandeja, agora vazia.

- Hyuuga Hinata.

- Hyuuga? Não me é um sobrenome estranho.

As faces de Hinata ficaram rosadas, os olhos de Deidara percorreram com avidez, o rosto da mulher a sua frente, extasiado com tamanha perfeição.

- Eu me chamo Seiryuu Deidara.

- O pintor? – perguntou Hinata arregalando os olhos.

- Sim – respondeu o loiro, também espantado com o fato de que ela conhecesse seu nome. Sua arte era reconhecida, por pessoas de instrução e de um alto nível social. Estava em ascensão obviamente para todas as classes. Mas ainda não era o que se podia chamar de um pintor pop.

- Minha mãe era uma grande admiradora das suas obras – explicou Hinata.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Deidara ainda mais impressionado – Como ela se chama?

- Hyuuga Hikaru.

Imediatamente Deidara entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele já havia ouvido do escândalo, que havia sido a separação do casal extremamente rico Hyuuga. As más línguas diziam que o patriarca havia deixado a ex-mulher quase sem nada. E como se isso não bastasse, não fazia muito tempo a noticia da morte de Hyuuga Hikaru viera a publico, esquentando ainda mais as fofocas na alta-sociedade. Deidara achou melhor não falar sobre um assunto tão complexo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o loiro, tentando mudar o assunto da conversa.

As sobrancelhas de Hinata se inclinaram levemente como se ela não houvesse entendido a pergunta.

- Estou trabalhando – respondeu a moça, num tom que indicava que aquilo era óbvio.

O loiro achou melhor, não comentar que ela sendo uma das herdeiras de uma das famílias mais ricas dos Estados Unidos, não precisava trabalhar. Preferiu falar sobre o que realmente lhe interessava.

- Hinata vou ser direto. Quero que pose pra mim.

- O que? – perguntou a moça ruborizando fortemente, sem entender.

- Quero retratá-la. Em um dos meus quadros.

Os olhos pálidos de Hinata encaravam o homem a sua frente em total descrença.

- Me desculpe – respondeu a moça extremamente constrangida – mas, eu não posso aceitar o convite.

- E por que não? – perguntou Deidara inconformado.

Hinata ficou em silencio, como se estivesse buscando no fundo da sua mente, uma desculpa realmente convincente para dar ao pintor.

- Desculpe – a voz de Hinata era só um murmúrio – mas não...

Sem terminar a frase Hinata, virou-se nos próprios pés, e caminhou com passos rápidos para dentro da loja.

- Espera! – chamou o loiro, sendo insistente seguindo a jovem.

Hinata não respondeu e muito menos parou, continuou andando até chegar numa porta nos fundos da pequena cafeteria. Deidara agarrou o braço o braço da moça, de orbes pálidos antes que ela tocasse na fechadura da porta.

- Eu pedi pra esperar – disse o pintor, fazendo com que a moça olhasse para ele.

- Você não pode entrar aqui, essa é uma área só para funcionários.

Os olhos azuis gélidos, devoravam a expressão de Hinata, ela parecia um pouco amedrontada, mas, havia uma determinação ferrenha ali.

- Por Deus – exclamou o loiro num tom de admiração, mais para si mesmo do que para a moça – eu preciso pintá-la.

Hinata desvencilhou-se do aperto do loiro, encarando-o.

- Não vou desistir enquanto, não convence-la a posar para mim – concluiu o pintor.

Um suspiro de frustração escapou dos lábios rosados de Hinata. Mas Deidara estava convencido, a conseguir o que queria.

- Quanto quer para posar?

- Não quero seu dinheiro – respondeu a moça ruborizando ao máximo.

- Então me diga o que deseja. Por que essa aversão tamanha ao meu convite? Preciso que fique parada para mim durante algumas horas, uma única vez.

A boca de Hinata se abriu, e se fechou logo depois, sem emitir nenhum som. Os olhos perolados fugiram do rosto de Deidara, como se estivessem incomodados, por serem observados tão de perto.

- Eu não quero que minha imagem seja eternizada numa pintura – disse a moça num fio de voz.

- Seria um erro, não eternizar um rosto como o seu.

Os olhos de Hinata mais uma vez se elevaram, para o rosto do homem a sua frente. O cabelo dourado escondia uma parte do seu rosto lhe dando um ar misterioso. O olho visível era de um azul gelo, ele parecia completamente determinado.

- Você não vai desistir não é mesmo? – perguntou a moça cansada.

- Não

A moça fechou os olhos com força. Uma ruga apareceu no entre suas sobrancelhas negras, e finas, ela parecia estar num tremendo conflito interno.

- Se eu posar para você. – disse Hinata assumindo novamente uma expressão determinada, com as faces rosadas – vou querer algo em troca.

- O que? – perguntou o loiro curioso.

- Há um quadro seu, do inicio da sua carreira, chamado "Lê Bassim aux Nymphéas"***. Ele era da minha mãe, e ela teve de vendê-lo. Por causa da separação com meu pai. Eu quero o quadro de volta.

Umas das sobrancelhas douradas de Deidara se arquearam visivelmente.

- Não sei com quem o quadro está – respondeu o loiro finalmente – mas, se posar para mim terá ele de volta.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram. Durante algum tempo, ela apenas observou o homem a sua frente em silencio.

- Está bem – concordou a moça por fim com um aceno de cabeça.

- Você tem algum vestido branco? – perguntou o loiro.

- Sim – respondeu a moça confusa.

- Então esteja usando-o quando eu for pintá-la.

***

Hinata fechou a porta do táxi amarelo com um pequeno baque, atrás de si. Ela caminhou com passos vacilantes pela calçada de um dos prédios mais luxuosos da cidade. O portão de metal abriu sozinho lhe dando passagem. Naturalmente ela já era esperada. A moça não se impressionou com a suntuosidade do hall de entrada do prédio. Sendo uma Hyuuga ela já havia se acostumado com o luxo. Talvez fosse por isso que tudo aquilo lhe parecia tedioso e repetitivo.

A moça caminhou até o elevador, sentindo seu estomago revirar dentro de seu corpo. Estava nervosa. Mas, havia feito um trato com o pintor, e ele já havia cumprido sua parte, uma semana atrás. O quadro que a mãe tanto amará em vida, estava mais uma vez pendurado na parede da sala da casa onde ela nascera. Agora então era sua vez de cumprir com sua palavra. Mas, isso não fazia com que o nervosismo se aplacasse.

A porta do elevador abriu sem produzir nenhum ruído assim que havia alcançado o último andar do prédio. O corredor iluminou-se automaticamente assim que a moça o adentrou. Ela caminhou em direção a única porta que havia e tocou apenas uma vez a campainha. Alisou mais uma vez, a saia do vestido branco, perguntando-se se aquela roupa iria agradá-lo. O nervosismo parecia que ia devorá-la por dentro. Ela ouviu passos, e então a porta se abriu revelando Deidara.

O loiro usava apenas, uma calça jeans desbotada, e muito manchada de tinta, seu tórax estava nu relevando, músculos delgados e bem definidos para seu porte. O cabelo dourado estava molhado e solto, caindo sobre os ombros pálidos. Hinata sentiu seu rosto corar, ao encarar o homem a sua frente.

- Entre – convidou Deidara, dando-lhe passagem.

A moça entrou no apartamento, sentindo suas mãos tremulas e suadas, olhou ao redor, para que pudesse se distrair com algo ali dentro. E conseguiu. O lugar era uma verdadeira bagunça. Tipicamente masculino, com poucos moveis, e um ar de desleixo, e solidão.

- Não sou muito bom nos afazeres domésticos – explicou Deidara, ao ver como Hinata olhava a bagunça da sua casa.

Um sorriso sincero brotou nos lábios rosados, indicando que ela entendia. O olho azul visível, de Deidara percorreu o corpo da moça, analisando-o. Hinata sentiu mais uma vez, seu rosto esquentar e soube que estava vermelha.

- O vestido está bom? – perguntou a moça incerta.

O olhar de Deidara demorou-se no corpo da moça, e depois focalizou em seu rosto vermelho antes de responder simplesmente.

- Está.

Hinata concordou com um meneio de cabeça, torcendo compulsivamente uma mão contra a outra.

- Venha – disse Deidara – eu estava terminando de preparar o lugar onde quero retratá-la.

A moça de orbes pálidos seguiu o loiro, ele conduziu-a até o fim da grande sala, ali as janelas eram de vidro, e iam do chão até o teto, eram emolduradas por cortinas de seda branca, a menor brisa balançava o tecido etéreo delicadamente.

Em frente às janelas, sobre um tapete vermelho, estava um Chaise Louis XV**** original, branco, com estofado de flores. Hinata admirou a decoração, apreciando a mistura do clássico com o moderno.

- Tire as sandálias – pediu Deidara.

A moça obedeceu, seus pés descalços tocaram o tecido extremamente macio de que era feito o tapete. Ela então observou o loiro ir para trás de um cavalete de madeira que segurava uma imensa tela, completamente branca. Ao lado havia uma mesa rústica, que parecia ter sido muito usada onde estavam uma infinidade de tintas, pincéis, e panos sujos e limpos.

- Deite-se na cadeira, e tente parecer o mais natural possível. Fique olhando para a janela – comandou Deidara, começando a abrir os potes de tinta.

Hinata obedeceu, sentindo o nervosismo provocar cócegas em seu estomago, nem que se esforçasse ao máximo, conseguiria parecer natural. Mesmo assim ela fez o que ele havia lhe pedido, e ficou olhando a janela. Lá fora, os carros eram apenas pequenos pontinhos coloridos, e o som ensurdecedor da cidade era apenas um murmúrio constante.

- Está nervosa – constatou Deidara chamando a atenção da moça.

Os olhos pálidos encontraram o rosto serio do loiro. Ele a observava atentamente.

- Tente relaxar – pediu novamente o pintor – não quero pintar seu nervosismo.

- Certo – concordou Hinata fechando os olhos, para tentar acalmar as batidas do seu coração.

- Continue olhando para a janela – a voz de Deidara era profissional.

Hinata obedeceu novamente seus olhos focalizaram a paisagem que a janela descortinava a sua frente. Ela ouviu o som de um lápis ser riscado contra o papel, então ele já havia começado. Tudo estava muito silencioso.

- Levante sua perna direita – pediu novamente o loiro.

O pescoço da moça virou-se na direção do pintor, seu rosto estava vermelho.

- Não olhe pra mim. Continue olhando para a janela, e não faça essa cara, quero que apenas erga um pouco sua perna.

Com relutância Hinata virou novamente, a cabeça em direção a janela, muito lentamente ergueu sua perna direita, o tecido leve de seu vestido subiu com o seu movimento, revelando um pequeno pedaço da sua alva coxa. Ela sentia seu rosto quente como brasa.

- Isso. Fique assim não se mexa.

O lápis voltou a ser riscado sobre a tela, provocando um murmúrio continuou, uma brisa gelada, entrou pela janela balançando a cortina e os cabelos negros de Hinata.

- Recebeu o quadro, que queria? – perguntou Deidara.

- Você costuma falar, quando pinta?

- Normalmente sim, quando estou retratando uma pessoa, ajuda a deixá-las, mais relaxadas.

Os lábios de Hinata subiram num sorriso discreto.

- Não ria – comandou o pintor.

- Desculpe.

Mais uma vez ficaram em silencio, os sons do lápis riscando tornaram-se mais forte.

- Recebi o quadro – continuou Hinata a conversa, talvez conversar fizesse realmente seu nervosismo sumir – seu agente foi muito gentil.

- Por que o quadro era tão importante? – perguntou Deidara, escondido atrás do cavalete.

- Era um dos prediletos, da coleção da minha mãe. Mas, ela acabou vendendo-o. Precisou de dinheiro depois da separação.

- Por que sua mãe deixou seu pai? – a pergunta era indiscreta Deidara sabia, mas ele não era do tipo fofoqueiro, se ela não quisesse responder, ele iria entender.

- Os homens Hyuuga acham normal terem amantes – explicou a moça, com amargura.

- Entendo.

E Deidara entendia mesmo. Normalmente homens ricos, e com poder achavam-se no direito de possuíram tudo o que desejavam. A alta sociedade estava repleta de pessoas assim.

O loiro olhou mais uma vez, para a mulher a sua frente. Ela parecia estar absorta em pensamentos, como se apenas seu corpo estivesse ali, seu rosto estava sereno, mas sério, como se ela estivesse lembrando de algo que não lhe agradava. Os dedos do pintor falharam momentaneamente.

- Por que a herdeira Hyuuga está trabalhando numa cafeteria? – perguntou Deidara, ele estava tendo dificuldade em se concentrar no seu trabalho.

- Meu pai, ficou muito aborrecido comigo depois que eu desmanchei meu noivado – explicou a moça, sua voz era baixa repleta de ressentimentos.

- Estava noiva? – perguntou Deidara incrédulo, não sabia por que, mas, o fato dela não estar mais compromissada o deixou satisfeito – Quem era o sujeito?

- Seu nome era Orochimaru, ele é um dos sócios das empresas do meu pai. Era um casamento arranjado. Mas, depois da morte da minha mãe, eu achei que não precisava mais obedecer, as ordens do meu pai.

- Entendi. Seu pai ficou bravo com você, e parou de lhe dar a mesada – debochou Deidara cruelmente.

- Na verdade, eu estou oficialmente deserdada. É por isso que estou trabalhando, na cafeteria que pertence a uma amiga.

O loiro ergueu seus olhos do quadro e encarou Hinata. Lá estava a expressão de determinação novamente, mesclada com tristeza e mágoa. Não importava a forma, ou o ângulo, o rosto dela era sempre perfeito. Ele sentiu seu estomago despencar dentro de seu corpo. Nunca havia sentindo aquilo, enquanto retratava algo. Tentou se concentrar novamente em seu trabalho, mas notou seus dedos trêmulos. Por todos os diabos ele estava nervoso? Era melhor continuar falando.

- Você era apaixonada por esse tal Orochimaru?

- Não – respondeu a moça simplesmente.

- E havia outro alguém?

Não houve resposta.

Deidara parou os movimentos com o lápis, seus olhos buscaram a mulher a sua frente mais uma vez. O rosto dela estava triste, pálido e delicado como a pétala de uma rosa branca, seus olhos estavam brilhantes, como se estivessem úmidos, mas não havia lágrimas. Ela parecia mortalmente ferida, e ainda assim magnífica. A confusão tomou conta do loiro. Hinata era a coisa mais bela que seus olhos já haviam encontrado, e merecia ser eternizada. Para que aquela beleza nunca se findasse com o tempo. Mas, ele não era capaz de eternizá-la. Ele sempre havia acreditado que a verdadeira arte existia durante um único momento e depois desaparecia por completo. Era por esse motivo, que ele não ligava para nenhum de seus quadros terminados, e sempre estava pintando, esculpindo, buscando mais e mais aquele único momento. Mas, com Hinata era diferente. A beleza dela não podia existir só por um único instante. Ele simplesmente não tinha capacidade de retratá-la. Porque aquela beleza estava muito acima de qualquer outra. O loiro não havia percebido, mas, ele havia se aproximado do sofá onde Hinata estava, ela continuava olhando pela janela como se não conseguisse notar a presença dele. Alheia a tudo ao seu redor. O olhar perdido lá fora.

Deidara agachou-se até ficar na mesma altura que a moça, com suas mãos emoldurou o rosto de Hinata fazendo com que ela lhe encarasse. Os olhos pálidos da moça encaram os olhos azuis, mostrando uma tristeza infinita. Era tão bela, que chegava quase a ser irreal.

- Eu não sei quem te feriu desse jeito – disse Deidara com voz tremula e rouca – mas, eu posso te garantir que ele é um tremendo idiota.

Os dedos pálidos da moça subiram lentamente, e se enroscaram com cuidado nos fios de cabelos de Deidara. O pintor sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer com aquele toque.

- Ele é loiro assim como você – comentou Hinata.

- Um idiota completo – respondeu Deidara, acariciando a face de Hinata.

O olhar azul do loiro recaiu sobre os lábios de Hinata, rosados e úmidos entreabertos. Sentiu sua própria boca ficar imediatamente seca. Não parou para pensar nas conseqüências, apenas tomou para si os lábios de Hinata, agarrando o corpo da moça, e colando-o ao seu. Sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorre-lo quando os lábios rosados se entreabriram, dando passagem a sua língua para saboreá-los num frenesi completo.

As mãos de Hinata subiram e desceram pelas costas do loiro, puxando-o ainda mais para perto de si. O ar faltou nos pulmões do loiro que muito a contragosto, interrompeu o beijo. Mais uma vez suas mãos emolduraram o rosto de Hinata. Suas faces estavam vermelhas, afogueadas, seus olhos expressivos brilhando. Um sorriso tímido e delicado brotou nos lábios rosados da moça. Deidara percebeu que a tristeza não havia desaparecido por completo de seus olhos pálidos. Mas, aquele sorriso ornava muito mais com ela. Mil vezes mais.

O pintor memorizou aquela imagem. E guardou-a, cuidadosamente.

"_Se a luz ficar mais forte, a escuridão também ficará mais distante"._

_Até que eu perceba, que não tenho nada a temer_

_Porque as cores nascem no final de qualquer coração bondoso_

_Meus olhos já estão abertos porque nós estamos admirando um ao outro. (*****)_

***

Deidara desvencilhou-se da multidão de pessoas que estavam aglomerados ao seu redor. Colocou no rosto um sorriso educado, mas frio, e caminhou até o fim do salão onde quase não havia ninguém. A exposição estava sendo realmente um verdadeiro sucesso. Naquele momento seu agente deveria estar num pranto convulsivo de felicidade, pensando em todo o dinheiro que eles iriam ganhar. Bem, alguém tinha que cuidar das questões financeiras, e Deidara sabia que não levava o mínimo jeito pra coisa. Sorte a dele.

Seus olhos azuis percorreram o salão, seus quadros estavam expostos sobre os refletores, às pessoas paravam para admirá-los, demonstrando admiração, e elogiando-o efusivamente. Mas, ele não se importava com aquilo. Apenas sentia-se satisfeito, por ter conseguido termina-los todos a tempo para a exposição de inverno.

O loiro circulou pelo salão carregando na mão direita uma taça de champagne intocada. Sempre sentia-se extremamente entediado, depois de uma hora de exposição. Mas ele sabia que precisava ficar ali mais um pouco, antes de poder se esgueirar pela porta dos fundos e ir para casa.

Os passos de Deidara pararam á frente de um dos quadros mais elogiados da noite. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao observar mais uma vez aquela imagem. Ainda estava realmente em duvida se iria vendê-lo ou não. Tinha criado toda uma predileção por aquele quadro em particular.

Seu celular vibrou no bolso de trás de sua calça, preta de marca. O loiro voltou ao fundo do salão para poder atender a ligação, e escutar alguma coisa.

- Alô – atendeu Deidara segurando contra o ouvido o moderno aparelho prateado.

- Estou atrapalhando?– perguntou timidamente Hinata do outro lado da linha.

- Você nunca atrapalha.

- Como está indo a exposição?

- Chata como sempre.

Mesmo com todo o barulho, ele conseguiu ouvir a risada cristalina de Hinata, baixa e delicada. Mais do que nunca teve vontade de sair daquele lugar e ir para casa.

-Você é muito exagerado. – comentou a moça.

- Essa é uma das minhas grandes qualidades– brincou Deidara. – Foi bom você ter me ligado, preciso de uma opinião sua.

- Diga.

- Acha que devo vender 'aquele' quadro?

Hinata ficou alguns instantes em silencio. E logo em seguida respondeu em voz pensativa.

- Não vejo porque não deveria vende-lo.

-Meu agente disse que é um dos quadros que mais chamou a atenção do público. Está decidido não vou vendê-lo.

- Por que não vai vendê-lo? -perguntou Hinata divertida.

- Porque eu sei que é seu predileto.

Houve mais um silêncio, e então a moça concluiu.

-Obrigada. Estou te esperando.

-Já estou indo. – e dizendo isso o loiro encerrou a conversa fechando o celular.

Mais uma vez, o olhar de Deidara foi atraído pelo quadro mais elogiado e admirado da noite. Na tela Hinata havia sido retratada sentada num chaise antigo, olhando para uma janela de vidro, mas seu rosto não estava serio, e nem triste. Estava sereno e havia um tímido sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

Deidara ficou satisfeito com a decisão de não vender aquele quadro. Era o primeiro em que havia retratado Hinata sorrindo. Provavelmente o primeiro de muitos, já que para ele não havia nada mais belo, e perfeito do que o sorriso daquela que amava.

_Fim _

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**Notas: **_

_***Rembrandt: **_Pintor holandês.

_**** Monet: **_Pintor francês.

_***** Lê Bassin aux Nympheás: **_"O charco de Nenúfares" tela de autoria de Monet. ( Gente não é do Deidara XD)

_****** Chasei Louis XV: **_estofado clássico que lembra um divã.

_**(*****)**_trecho da música _**Colors of the Heart **_da banda _**UVERworld **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Fran-chan, flor da minha vida! Pode me bater eu deixo! Definitivamente eu não levo jeito _

_Pra escrever sobre esse casal!Que vergonha  
_

_Nossa Fran, sério mesmo me, desculpe pela demora, e pela fic, eu sei que nem de longe ela ta boa,_

_Mas pode ter certeza que eu me dediquei e fiz de coração. _

_Eu vou ficar torcendo pra que você goste nem que seja um pouquinho! _

_Mais uma vez me desculpe! _

_Beijos e jah neh _

Reviews?mereço pedir?


End file.
